


First Kiss

by fandomsandanythingelse



Series: Kissing Prompts [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, anxiousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandanythingelse/pseuds/fandomsandanythingelse
Summary: First kisses: Hesitant and nervous. Lips hover inches from each other for a few seconds before they just barely brush. It’s just a soft press, but it ignites their entire bodies. Pinkies link afterwards, still wanting to be close, and each looks down, smiling softly.





	First Kiss

Virgil glanced at Logan as he bounced his leg and bit his thumbnail in an attempt to rid himself of his nervous energy. He and Logan had started dating a few weeks ago, though Virgil still had no idea why Logan agreed to be his boyfriend, nor how he’d managed to confess his feelings to the logical side.

“Virgil, could you please stop that? You are shaking the table.”

“Stop what?” Virgil asked before realizing what Logan was talking about. He stopped bouncing his leg. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine, I am just trying to read.”

“Sorry.”

Logan set his book down. “What is the matter?”

“What? Nothing. Just… I dunno, anxious, I guess. You don’t have to put down your book because I’m-”

“That’s no matter. What is making you anxious?”

Virgil took a deep breath and put on a fake smile. “Nothing, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it.”

“Virgil, I may have difficulty in discerning social cues, but I am aware that you are lying to me.” Logan reached over and took Virgil’s hand. “Relationships are about trusting one another. You can tell me what is bothering you.”

Virgil looked at Logan and took a deep breath. “I was just… we haven’t… This is stupid,” he said attempting to stand up. Logan kept his grip on Virgil’s hand.

“You have said yourself, no feelings are stupid feelings.”

“I mean… just… we… we haven’t uh… we haven’t kissed yet? And… I’m not pressuring you or anything! Just… I’m, I dunno… wondering what it’s like?”

Logan smiled a little. “I, too, have wondered that. Would you like to try it now?”

“Like… right now?”

“If you so desire. I would not wish to make you do anything you do not wish to do.”

Virgil sat back down and scooted his chair a little closer to Logan’s. He leaned forward a little, hesitating. Their lips were barely an inch apart, but Virgil almost couldn’t span the distance. Logan leaned forward and their lips brushed against each other, and suddenly every one of Virgil’s nerves was firing.

Logan pulled back and smiled. “That was quite pleasant.”

Virgil nodded in agreement, a blush creeping up on his cheeks. Logan smiled and picked up his book again, still holding Virgil’s hand.


End file.
